Black Phantom and Dannichigo's RolePlay
by Dannichigo
Summary: Black Phantom and Dannichigo come together in a role play of fun and mystery to get Kaito and Shinichi together for Spring! KaiShin which means Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. -


**Kaito= Dannichigo**

**Shinichi= Black Phantom**

**Setting= Shinichi's house**

Kaito: Shin-chan~! Where are you? -wandering around large house- Darn... Wish he would let me put a tracer on him...

Shinichi: *Reading in the main room* I'm in here Kai... *not looking up from the book*

Kaito: -Walk into room- There you are Shin-chan! Whatcha reading?

****Shinichi: 'The Final Problem', when Holmes fought Moriarty...*Turns page* What do you want?

Kaito: Oh, nothing really. -evil grin- Just have a little something for you. ^-^ -drops a piece of paper in front of the book- See you later, Tantei-kun~! -poof-

Shinichi: ...*thought* All that and he didn't embarrass me? Must be good… *picks up the note to read*_****_

On the 12th strike of the Roman Circle  
During the Japanese Celestial Crossing  
I, the Moon's Child, shall come for my Twin of the Revealing Sun  
Through Locked Windows and Doors,  
Prepare to lose your Kai  
-Kaitou KID

Shinichi: *frowns as he looks at the note* 'On the 12th strike of the Roman Circle' must mean the roman numerals on a clock so that's midnight...

Kaito: -snickers as he watches Shinichi ponder the note from his spy cameras- ^-^ Oh, poor Shin-chan! Loves a good challenge but this may just be out of his reach~! ^-^

Shinichi: *Frowns in thought*

Kaito: -snickers some more- Aw! Shin-chan~! Trying so hard for me! ^-^

Shinichi: *looking at other lines* well... A child of the moon could be stars... But then what would its twin of the sun be...

Kaito: Wrong direction Shin-chan~! But I'm not going to tell him that, now am I? -KID grin-

Shinichi: ...Argh *fustrated* That's it! *Stands up* Figures I need to be more awake to deal with Kaito... *goes to make coffee, taking the note with him*

Kaito: Rats... He left the room. Oh well. I need some hot chocolate as well. ^-^ -heads to kitchen-

Shinichi: *returns to the room holding a cup of coffee which he dips as he sits diwn* now... Let's try this again...

'I the moons child'... That could be Kaitou KID... But then the sun would be... -_- oh ha ha Kai...

Kaito: Darn... Shin-chan left the kitchen before I got here. -heads back to room after grabbing hot cocoa- -looks at screen- Looks like Shin-chan has gotten a bit farther~! -KID grin-

Shinichi: *leans back holding his coffe smirking,* So, between September 22nd and 23rd midnight is it? Not bad at all Kai... *frowns* But... The moon and midnight is it? Not bad at all Kai... *drinks then checks the date* That's soon… And 'I the moons child shall come for my twin of the revealing sun'?... Just what are you planning Kai?

Kaito: He he he he… Shin-chan will never know what hit him. ^-^

**Setting: Random place where a jewel is at. September 22****nd****, 11:50 pm**

Shinichi: *looking around the room at the officers then at the gem* *thought* Kai... what _are_ you up to? *walks over to the gem to look at it again*

Kaito: -officer over by the door smirks- _10 minutes..._

Hakuba: *walks over to Shinichi* Is something wrong, Kudo?

Shinichi: Ah Hakuba. No, why do you ask?

Hakuba: you're just acting... Diffrent tonight...

Shinichi: *smiles* I'm fine Hakuba, really *walks away to look out the window*

Kaito: -twitches with angry sign- _I wonder how many of THOSE I have..._ _Oh, and 5 minutes..._

Hakuba: ...*glances around then walks over next to Shincihi* You sure you're ok Kudo?

Shinichi: *grunts*

Hakuba: ...Does it have anything to do with Kuroba's event tonight?

Shincihi: *glares* You can think Kai is a thief as much as you want, just don't bother me with it.

Hakuba: Ah, forgive me Kudo... *walks off*

Kaito: -twitch- _Only 1 minute now... Then... Snicker..._

Shinichi: *looks at watch* _Come on Kai, what have you got planned?_ *looking around*

Kaito: _5... 4... 3... 2... 1... And show time..._ *doors fly open as smoke billows through them filling the room* Ladies and Gentlemen! *dramatic pose while standing in center of the smoke on top of the case* Welcome, to tonight's performance! *smirks KID grin* And my dear Tantei-san and Tantei-kun. ^-^ *tosses a 'few' capsules at the coughing Hakuba causing colored smoke to erupt around him* *Pink for hair* *green shirt* *blue pants* *yellow shoes* *meanwhile pushes Shinichi against the case and smiles evilly while staring into his eyes with a glint in his own* *smoke clears* Hello, Tantei-kun~! *deep kisses while continuing to push up against case*

Shincihi: *falls into it for a short while before remembering the taskforce* K...KID! *tries to push him away*

Kaito: *pulls out of the kiss but still holds Shinichi down* What? Didn't you figure out the card yet Tantei-kun? *smiles his gentleman smile* I did say I was coming for my Twin, did I now? *smiles again* Now, if you will pardon me. *poof* *gone with the jewel while leaving the task force and Hakuba in a stunned silence and a blushing Shinichi*

Shinichi: *staying very still* err... 'ahem'... I dont know why...

Hakuba: ...*slowly pinches the bridge of his nose*

Kaito: -smirks as he slips out to the roof- Good bye, Nakamori-keibu~!

Hakuba: Well... err Insepctor, shall we... chase KID? *Shinichi is still leaning on the case*

Nakamori: *shaking with rage and turning a very dark shade of red* After that thief! Not only am I going to land his a$$ in jail for thievery, I'll also get it in there for sexual harassment!

Kaito: *laughing as he flies off*

Shinichi: ...*mind slowly coming back at what Nakamori said* ...Arrrrrrggghhhhhh *goes to window* KID YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! *looks like he is going to kill someone*

Nakamori: *runs out the door in full out pursuit mode with the rest of the task force following*

Kaito: Hahahahahahahahaha! *is barely able to fly the hang glider right for laughing*

Shincihi: *muttering many words that cannot be repeated as he runs after nakamori* *thought* That's IT, I'm getting MULTIPLE fish tanks for my bedroom!

Kaito: *back at Kudo's house* Now, considering Shin-chan might put those f-f-finny things in his room... *shudders* What can I do to stop him? *ponders*

Shincihi: *in his currently fish-less room getting changed* *To himself* Honestly, what is that idiot thinking…? *grumbles*

Kaito: *slips in through Shinichi's window and causes his shirt to disappear* Hello, Revealing Sun~~~ *still in KID outfit*


End file.
